


A New Beginning

by Beywriter



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beywriter/pseuds/Beywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A New World Championships has been announced two years after the fall of BEGA and Boris. Now older the original team form up in Tokyo although Kai is nowhere to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it  
Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted

 

 

A New Beginning

 

 

It had been only a couple of years since the incident involving Brooklyn and Boris. The Bladebreakers had taken semi retirement from professional Beyblading to assist in the rebuilding of the BBA. Using offered help from other teams around the Globe they were able to do this much quicker by resetting up other offices slowly washing away the tarnishing memories of the BEGA Corporation. Boris was once again behind bars and had no chance of ever getting out although this was no comfort for the veteran Beybladers. 

 

They were the Champions meaning they were always under attack by different threats, some minor some major. It usually only boiled down to the fact they wanted to prove themselves. The team hadn't seen eye to eye properly over the last couple of years as they were all attempting to undo the damage caused with their respective team except for Kai who had vanished several weeks after.

 

Now things had changed and after an exchange of emails and in Ray's case letters of their progress it was decided they get back together. A time and date had been set. It was even announced on Tv the team would reunite for the next World Championships which would be set in Tokyo this year. It would be the first World Championships since Boris and BEGA.

 

Already teams announced their intentions to participate. The Bladebreakers would reunite, White Tiger X, PPB Revolution, The Majestics as well as others although Russia was particularly quiet.

 

Now only two months from the start of the World Championships a blue haired teenager paced the arrival halls of the Airport waiting for a friend. “Come on, come on...come on...”.

 

“It's only been two years Tyson, you can wait another five” said a younger teen next to him who adjusted his glasses and checked his watch.  
“I have to admit I wonder how much Max has changed?”

 

The Status board had announced Max's flight from New York had landed although the blond hadn't come through yet. It was another ten before the familiar face came through the door. He had grown slightly, his hair was slightly longer. He had grown slightly and was more mature and aged. He wore a green t-shirt allowing his more formed muscles to show. “HEY KENNY, TYSON!” he said pulling the suitcase faster to run to. He seemed his old self.

 

Tyson had grown too, his hair was about the same length and he too had grown his muscles slightly thanks to an intensive training session by his Brother.

 

Max wrapped his arms around Tyson hugging him.  
“Been years...hey Kenny...think you can look at Draciel?”

 

“Your probably more advanced than Tyson after your mother's facilities”. Kenny said. “But sure I'd love to”.

 

Max turned to Kenny. “Kept him going, have you?”

 

“Barely” Kenny replied laughing and Max joined in. Although Tyson didn't seem pleased at this.

 

“I'm right here you know?”

 

“How could I forget?” Max laughed. “Has Ray arrived yet? Any word from Kai?”

 

“Ray is supposed to arrive tomorrow as for Kai is his usual quiet self...we think he threw in the towel again” Tyson explained.

 

“Weird” Max replied pulling back from them. “What happened to your shadow? Hilary?”

 

“That's Kai and Daichi just returned home one day, got bored and Hilary says hi” Tyson replied . “your Dad wanted to be here but the Shop has been busy, want to go?” Max nodded and picked up his suitcase before heading off with the other two, they had a lot of catching up and Beyblading to do.

 

When they arrived back at the Dojo after a long bus ride they got out. Max looked up and around, it really hadn't changed much. It was only two years after all. Max pulled his suitcase into the house. “I should go see dad” he said after dropping it off. 

 

“If you want to stay at home you can” Tyson said.

 

“Nah, its like old times” he said walking off to the Hobby Shop leaving the familiar Dojo behind.

 

Max knew exactly the way to the Shop. His memory hadn't faulted and soon he was back at the old shop. It had seen a new coat of paint in its original colours but from the outside it didn't seem to have changed much. Max opened the door and entered. Things had changed here and there but the general layout looked the same. It was busy and some of the people noticed and pointed whispering, some even snapping photos on their phone. Max of course was used to this and it didn't bother him. “Hey dad...I'm home...hi everyone...root for us at the tournaments, kay?” he said not wanting to ignore the obvious fans.

 

“Max, is that you?” he said coming out of the back with a box for a customer.

 

“Dad!!” he cheered, stepping around some fans who seemed almost in shock to see Max there. 

 

“Your flight went okay? Not too jet-lagged are you? I left your room how it was”. They hugged briefly, Max had missed his dad but they had done video chats but it wasn't the same as actually being there. 

 

“I'm not too tired, slept on the plane. Need some help around the shop? I can spare the time”.  
Max spent a few hours helping before turning in to sleep back at the Dojo.  
He and the others the next day went back to the Airport for Ray's flight. He was on a later flight than Max was.

 

Max noted Ray's flight had arrived and now they were waiting for him to come through like they had done for him yesterday. Soon the team would be partially be reunited. Kai would be a no show. The familiar sight of an older yet wiser Ray came through the doors holding his duffel bag. He was taller and his hair was still as long as ever and his muscles had improved. His usual Yin-yang headband was where it was. Still his smile they remembered was over his face as he saw his old friends. 

 

Max ran over to hug Ray. “Hey Maxie...how have you been?” Ray said returning it with his left arm.

 

“Good....Ray its been so long...now were all together except...”.

 

“Kai” Ray interrupted and Max nodded looking sad. It was almost like he had vanished and that was probably what Kai wanted everyone to think. He would eventually show up when the time was right. 

 

“We'll see him at the tournament...if he hasn't given up Beyblading after what happened to Tala”. Ray nodded and turned his attention to the other two stood there. They really hadn't changed much.

 

“Hey Ray, been well?” Tyson asked.

 

Ray nodded as he approached them. “Long time no see” he said shaking their hands. It was like old times except for Kai. “We've got a lot of training if we want to win this year” he said. “And we will win, nobody will stand in our way...not Lee, not the PPB, not even Kai. This will be our new beginning...a new Bladebreakers” Ray added. 

 

They headed for home on the bus like the previous day. When they got home a mysterious figure was waiting for them sat on the steps. Tyson approached cautiously. “Who are you?” the figure was motionless for a moment before getting up.

 

“The name is” he said pulling down the hood. “Kai”. Tyson's face lit up as his eyes met the Russian. His cheeks now devoid of the triangles he had worn for years. “Didn't think I'm miss the tournament did you? I got Kenny's email about when we'd be meeting...honestly I almost didn't go until Tala somehow managed to talk me into it. Don't get me wrong but this is where I need to be and I go where I'm needed”.

 

“It wouldn't be the Bladebreakers without you, Kai” Ray said.

 

“Get some rest, were starting training first thing in the morning.

 

It truly was a new beginning

 

Author notes

Beywriter: Starting on a tame note for Archive of our Own. I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted to the site. I hope to upload more in the near future. I wanted to start with tame work before I post other stories. The story was based on the fact joining here is sort of a new beginning for myself.


End file.
